This invention relates to process vessels or modules which are designed for interconnection for shipment as well as designed for becoming an integral part of a land-based or floating process plant installation. In particular, this invention may relate to sea water evaporator systems comprised of modules adapted to be assembled and transported on specially designed LASH ships, along with other LASH barges, or adapted to be connectable as a part of the hull of a specially designed ship. Then thereafter to be assembled or connected into an installation with the same container configuration.
Heretofore, construction of process plants, evaporator systems, petro-chemical systems or the like presented incredible logistics and manpower problems. Usually these plants, such as a typical 10 MGD multi-stage flash (MSF) or vertical tube evaporator (VTE) system for desalinating sea water are constructed in developing countries with ill-equipped or limited field construction facilities. Since the plants require extensive field fabrication and welding operations under adverse conditions, this often requires tremendous support systems for the welding crews.
Various modular designs of evaporator vessels have been proposed which would reduce field fabrication and welding operations. However, these modular designs have increased the problems in handling and transporting the massive subassemblies from their manufacturing location to their assembly location.
Further, designs have been proposed for the construction of the entire desalting facility on a single floating platform as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,146. The disadvantage of the floating platform is that the desalting plant must remain a floating plant or a fixed offshore facility.
The present invention relates to the design of process modules that allows manufacture in industrial nations for ease of shipment to and ease of assembly in a rural community.